Godslayer Mastema
Backstory Growing up in a place of feverish worship of the gods isn't fun for everyone, all those pompous clergymen telling you how much better they are than you! After being banished from your birthplace and left to die your opinion on religion wouldn't be too highly, although Mastema takes it a step further to vowing to murder every god! Uncovering secrets of black magic within the hearts of men, wanting to usher in a godless age of darkness! On his travels he discovered an old slumbering evil known was Pandora. He released her and attempted to go on devastating crusade before being taken down by a blonde hero before world-wide spread could be attained. After the dark war they went into hiding, Pandora creating a cult of sorts as Mastema got followers, soon a militarized kingdom was established. The Fangs of Humanity. Although Mastema kept out of the high ranks and set up his on small branch of warriors he handpicked. He rests with them, training day in and day out as the kingdom slowly grows. For now he travels as somewhat as a mercenary in loose terms. Helping out the FoH and any allies. Appearance and Personality Mastema is a tall man, kind of lanky but toned with dark skin. Their hair is black, often pulled into a ponytail or brushed back to let it flow. They have amber eyes that turn red under stress, along with large eyebrows and elvish ears that can show emotion when his face is stoic. All and all a regular human. However he has fur on his neck that goes onto his cheeks, and fur on his backside which turn into a fully developed tail, being more bushy at the tip. A man on a mission, Mastema is no nonsense, often having an angry look to his face. He speaks his mind and sometimes struggles to hold back his thoughts too. Somewhat awkward around women and doesn’t get traditional romance. Has a prevalent hatred of gods and their worshippers, extremely distrusting to even innocent deities and the like. Though on the other hand he has a soft spot for animals, namely mammals, writing in a journal about them even if there’s already logs on them. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral to Lawful Evil Name: Mastema Jubilee Origin: Ztarverse Gender: Male Age: 30s-40s Classification: Human Godslayer. Weight: 200 lbs Height: 6’7 (13’4 in Beast Form) Likes: Nature, Moonlit Nights, Battle, the color blue, Dislikes: Gods, Preachers, The “high and mighty”, Religious people, Tyrants, People born with immense power Eye Color: Amber Hair Color: Black Marital Status: Divorced Status: Alive Affiliation: The Fangs of Humanity Themes: Hot Wind Blowing Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 9-A | Likely 8-C Powers and Abilities: Magic (Dark, Electric), Energy Projection, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Skilled Swordsmanship, Reactive Power Level, Regeneration (Mid Low to Low Mid with Magic), Slight Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification (Silence Spell), Healing, Instinctive Reaction, Transformation, Slight Rage Empowerment Attack Potency: Wall level | Wall level | Building level Speed: Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Likely Wall Level | Likely Wall Level | Likely Building Level Stamina: High (Can fight for hours) Range: Extended Melee Range (Hundreds of Meters with Magic) Standard Equipment: Twin Black Sabres Ring of Fire Protection Ring of Arcane Protection Darksilver Plate and Chainmail Intelligence: Above Average | Above Average | Below Average Weaknesses: Low fire and magic defense (without rings) Tricks and underhanded tactics can slip him up Aggressive fighting style is punishable Susceptible to sensory overload, especially in beast form Terrible at espionage and undercover infiltration Feats: N/A Key: Base | Transformation States | Beast Notable Attacks and Techniques Force: An area of force explodes out, knocking things away. Can be used in a myriad of ways. Wave Slash: A wave of dark energy he can send with his blades. Silence: An area of effect spell that disables both his and his opponent’s magic or expulsion of ki. Pictures Mastemanew.png|Newest Image Mastemamouse.png|Current Design (2019) Mastemafullbig.png|Bestial Arm Bloodybig.png|Brutal Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters